Marry Christmas
by Legendary Swordsman
Summary: Winter has finally come round, bringing out the wonderful spirits of the Akeaneans with everyone celebrating Christmas...Especially in the halls of Altea Castle. Post Shadow Dragon; Pre Mystery of the Emblem. FE Marth/Sheeda Oneshot *Holiday Special* R


**Disclaimer: We own NOTHING! All characters, settings, and scenarios belong to Intelligent Systems/Nintendo.**

**A/N: This is a co-written story by Renaissance7 and Legendary Swordsman. This story was expressed delivered to you in 2 days from 2:47 P.M. on Christmas Eve and finished at 11:30 sharp Christmas Day! Idea by Renaissance, hands by the ambidexterous Swordsman, and words by the both of us. We hope you enjoy this little Fire Emblem special and we wish you would please R&R (no, not rest and relax). Please leave a review if you find an error. And there are 3 available virtual cookies for any of you who can find the hidden Fire Emblem puns. Hints: **

**(1.) You need an A rank _____ to get this ending [Normal Mode]; **

**(2.) I need a ______ to wield Mercurius!?! [Hard Mode]; **

**(3.) You need to do follow this to proceed to the next chapter [Merciless]. **

**Have fun and good luck!**

* * *

"…and up in the North Pole, Santa has a workshop _filled_ with little elves building toys for good little boys and girls. And once every year, Santa comes on the eve of Christmas Day to deliver the presents for all the good, little children of the world. So remember little ones, be _good_ otherwise Santa will put a lump of coal in your stockings!..."

Finishing the last line in the story, the White Sage, Gotoh, closed the great book of tales resting in his lap. Then with a grunt of effort, he rose from his chair to exit the Altea Castle library. But before he had the chance to take more than two strides, the little divine dragon cried out, "Wait!"

"Yes, Tiki? What is it that you desire?" Gotoh replied.

"Please, Santa! One more story! Pleeeease?"

With a forlorn sigh, _Santa_ agreed, "Alright, Tiki, one more – _just_ one more. Santa must be leaving soon otherwise he won't be able to deliver all the toys. You don't want that to happen do you?"

"No! Of course not, Santa!" the little dragon shouted in dismay.

"Uuuggghhhh!" a new voice whined. "Why can't we have the presents now!?"

"No, Rickard, we gotta wait until Christmas day, right Santa?" Tiki said, turning to Gotoh.

"Who cares about Christmas and Santa, it's all about the presents!" Rickard replied, "You're with me, right Maria–"

" –Nope, I'm with Tiki." stated Maria, quickly curtailing the rest of Rickard's question.

"Mariaaa! Not you too!"

"Okay children, settle down, settle down. One more story and I will hand out the presents…" Gotoh chuckled as he reopened the book for third time that day.

Meanwhile, the blue prince stood, unnoticed in a corner of the room, smiling at the childish antics of the little ones. But the main thing taking precedence in the young prince's mind was the gift he was going to give to his beloved of two years. Yet as he glanced down at the small, blue box sitting in his hand, he couldn't help but feel a seed of doubt growing in the back of his head:

'_Should I even bother? What if it doesn't work? Is this my right? Is it the time? Am I rushing things? Maybe I should wait… I don't know what to do! Maybe –'_

But abruptly, a shout of "surprise" broke through Marth's reverie of last minute doubts.

"A LUMP OF_ COAL_!?! What kind of joke is this, Old Man!? Where's my present!?"

Bluntly, Tiki stated, "You've been a _baaaad_ boy, Rickard."

" WHY YOU LITTLE–! COME BACK HERE!" Rickard began as he chased Tiki down.

"Santa! Santa! Rickard needs more coal!" exclaimed Tiki as she clung to the back of Gotoh's leg.

Once again, Marth laughed at the expense of the children – namely the young thief, Rickard. Suddenly, an idea popped into his head.

'_Hm. Maybe I've been going about this all wrong. And maybe I should take a cue from the children and get some support from my dear friends.'_

With a new objective in mind, the blue prince strode out of the room, still unnoticed by the children.

-x-

In a few minutes, Marth was strolling through the corridors that composed the castle.

"Hm... Let's see now, who to ask first? ... Elice? No, no. Elice is my older sister; that would be too awkward. Besides, she might tell Sheeda before I even get a chance to put a word in! … Then who should – I've got it! Merric! But where _is_ my green friend?"

A voice piped from behind him, "Yes, Prince Marth, what do you require?"

"Ah! Merric, goodness you're here. I…er… Need some of your..._wise_ advice." Marth spun around to face his long time friend.

"I don't know about _wise_, sire, but all you had to do was ask." replied the young sage, feeling rather high and mighty. "So, what do you need?"

"Uh…Well… You see… Oh this is so difficult to explain… Oh forget it! Merric! I need your help to...to…um…Sheeda…and the…umm…ehh…" the poor prince stuttered.

"Ah! I get it! Oh! You're at _that_ stage, huh? Well congratulations! So, how are you gonna do it?"

"Actually… that's where you come in." Marth said, twiddling his fingers.

"Me? If it were me and the beautiful Eli– elegant _Sheeda_, I would make it sweet and straight to the point."

"Really? You think it'll work, Merric? But then how will you handle things with Elice?"

"Elice!? We weren't talking about Elice. Where'd you get that crazy notion!? Certainly not from me! Let's go ask Jeigan!" stammered the embarrassed mage.

"Sure, Merric. Then maybe we can go visit _Elice_ and see what she thinks about it after all." Marth said slyly.

Merric sighed, "Oh boy…"

-x-

Marth and Merric soon found themselves in front of Jeigan's study. Inside, they could hear a long – and _painful_ – lecture being given to their friend Cain:

"You mustn't be rash when planning your tactics! After all, they do mean life and death for your men, _especially_ your lord!"

"Ugh… I get it, I get it. It's just that you take _too_ long, Jeigan. Me, I'm young. And you, you're old. With all that _life experience_, you must have patience to match a rock! and besides I don't have that kind of time. I'm a busy man now–"

A resounding thump could soon be heard echoing through the halls of Castle Altea, and outside the double doors, Marth and Merric cringed in sympathy.

"OW! Not only do you have patience like a rock, you hit like one, too!"

_Wha-thump!_

"OW!"

"Any other smart remarks, Cain? I feel my knuckles itching."

"Okay, okay, I'll shut up and listen! My poor skull…"

"Oh relax Cain, there's nothing in there to hurt anyways." Jeigan retorted with a smirk.

And it was at this point that Marth and Merric decided to put an end to Cain's suffering by making an entrance.

"Honestly, only an idiot could get on Jeigan's bad side right, Merric?" Marth stated plainly.

"Well we _are_ dealing with an A rank idiot, no offense Cain."

"None taken." Cain answered, but by the sour face and the venom spiked words, it was apparent that he did.

Jeigan turned to the pair, and greeted his lord, "Oh hello there, sire. What brings you here to my study? I thought you were busy taking lessons from your tutor."

"Uh, um… He let me out early, since it is Christmas Eve. But that's beside the point; I uhh…need your council. It's urgent."

"Say no more, I heard enough from the castle maids. News travel fasts when it's about you, sire." Jeigan chuckled.

"I-I…eh-eh…er…Darn…but how?" Marth stammered. It seemed that everyone wanted to see the poor prince squirm today. This, of course, included Cain.

"So, Marth, what exactly do you need the oh-so-_wise_ Jeigan's council for?"

"Actually, it's about Sheeda–"

"Oh! So it's that time of month again! Well, I recommend–"

"Ahh! No, no! I-It's not that!" the now flustered prince cried.

Fortunately, a light knock distracted all in the room from the tongue-tied monarch. Soon after, Abel, Altea's Black Panther, walked in carrying a stack of papers. Abel approached Jeigan's desk and placed the stack down in front of Cain. As he did so, he looked quizzically at the four with a brow raised and simply said, "I didn't know Jeigan was expecting visitors today."

Then he continued on, "And Lord Marth, I thought you had les–"

"I know." The young noble quickly interrupted before he could be made a mockery of for the umpteenth time this day.

Clasping his hands together, the green mage quickly reminded them of the task at hand, "Now that we seem to be rather side-tracked, I feel it's my duty to jog your memory, sire. I believe we came to here to ask Jeigan about your little predicament right, Lord Marth?"

"Ah, yeah… Even with all of his _life experience_ I don't think Jeigan has the kind of experience you're looking for. I mean the man's been single since the dawn of the dragons! What makes you think that will ever change? Sheer luck? " Cain butted in, not being one to pass up the chance to insult his mentor.

"Actually, I beg to differ, Cain." Jeigan chuckled. All eyes turned to the grizzled old man until Cain, of course, decided to break the silence.

"Jeigan. Plus girl. Equals… WHAT IN THE NAME OF ANRI!? Has the world come to an end!?"

"It may seem hard to believe, but I too was a spring chicken. I even had a sweetheart when I was a squire training in the army. Oh I remember her still. It was on a beautiful summer day with a light zephyr blowing through her hair…" the old ox drawled on, soon getting lost in his memories.

"Psst! Guys, let's ditch the old coot, otherwise we'll be as old as he is by the time he's through with us." Cain whispered.

"As much as I hate to admit it, Cain's right. I do not mean to disrespect Sir Jeigan, but his tales are rather long." Abel replied in the same whisper.

"Long!? That's an understatement! Jeigan can keep talking for centuries if we let him! Let's go, NOW!" Cain hissed.

Quickly and quietly, the quartet left the room with Jeigan staring out the window recalling his good, old days as a young lad.

"…how good it was to be young…"

-x-

Marth, Merric, Cain, and Abel treaded softly across the stone tiles with their shadows following closely behind. The torches fastened by brackets flickered on the walls, warming up the night. Outside, the sky was a contrast of black and white. The heavens were dark as pitch as they cried soft tears of snow, yet the land lay blanketed and pure with the calm of the yuletide cheer. This reminded Marth of a certain endearing princess. Just thinking about her made his blue-blood turn red. Not just because Sheeda was beautiful, but time was of the essence. It was almost Christmas Day, and he still hadn't decided whether or not he should give her that special gift. Fortunately, being one to recall, Marth remembers that Abel was engaged to be married.

So, the blue prince inquired, "Say, Abel, aren't you engaged to Est, the youngest of the three Pegasus Sisters?"

"Yes, but I don't see how that relates to – Oh!" Abel said, understanding dawning on his face.

"Exactly." Marth smiled. "How would you give a present to your beloved?"

"Uh… Personally, sire, I'd make it smooth and subtle, so you can see her face light up with surprise as she opens the box." the Black Panther advised, a smile crossing his own face.

"Pfft! Don't listen to him, Prince Marth." Cain broke in as he slung his arm around the prince's shoulders. "Here's how ya' do it. You take her into the room, turn off the lights, take her into the bath chambers, maybe light a few candles, throw in a few rose petals for that _special _feeling_, _and when she's all nice and ready… BAM! You hand it to her, and then she'd say: 'Oh, Marfy, you're so romantic…' And booyah! You got her right where you want her!"

Instantly, Abel pulled Marth away from the "Mad Cow's" grasp and exclaimed, "Cain! Get your head out of the muck! Our lord isn't interested in such dirty things, are you, Prince Marth?"

"O-of course no. No, um…Nope, never crossed my mind!" the young man denied as a crimson blush painted his face.

"Oooooo… Naughty, naughty, little Marfy! Tsk. Tsk." Cain teased, much to Marth's chagrin.

Like rubbing salt into his wounds, Sheeda comes dashing up to him with a bright smile on her face.

"Marth!" she squealed, "I heard you were going to give me a present!"

The prince's stomach sank to the fiery pit where Medeus burned as he heard her speak. So try as he might, he could not deny it, "W-what!? N-n-no, b-but. You and the – aw…the maids…"

"Yup, Marfy!" Sheeda said her smile widening as she wrapped her arms around his neck, "I can't believe you! That was so romantic of you, I-I could just… Kiss you."

The princess leaned in dangerously close, making his cheeks burn. This was definitely _not_ the prince's lucky day.

'_Oh, well,'_ he thought, '_Might as well give in…'_

So giving in to his senses, he leaned in to brush his lips against the fair maiden's. But not all is as it seems – and just like the prince's luck would have it – because as he was about to press his lips to hers… Poof! The tall, obnoxious, redheaded Xane, was standing where Sheeda stood moments ago.

"Why, Princey… This is all so sudden! I don't know how I should feel!" Xane said coyly.

And upon hearing the familiar shape-shifter's voice, Marth promptly jumped back, fell on his bottom, and screamed. Of course, everyone but the victimized aristocrat found this turn of events rather hilarious. Then, given a few minutes to recover, the poor prince managed to stammer a complaint.

"X-Xane…why?" he sniffled.

"Because, I have a proposition to make." the chameleon laughed. "I'm willing to help you practice your lines free of charge!"

But Merric caught on quickly, "Wait, wait, wait. What's the catch, Xane?"

"Oh, no catch." the shape-shifter replied. "I'm just doing this out of the goodness of my heart. Ya' know, for the holiday spirit."

"No really, what's the catch?" the mage said unfazed.

"Nah, I'm just pulling your leg. Watching Princey squirm and squeal is payment enough for me." Xane said with a smile.

Cain smirked, "Xaney, I like the way you think."

All the while, Marth sat on the ground thinking why does the world hate him so?

"Well, Princey, if you want my help, meet me – _alone_ – in the barracks at ten o'clock on the nose!" Xane said, tapping Marthon _his_ nose.

Then with many good-byes and wishes of happy holidays for the night, the merry band parted ways, each with thoughts of warm beds in their heads.

-x-

So, with plenty of time to spare, Marth headed to the barrack entrance, and upon entering the soldiers' quarters, he heard the terrible trickster's voice saying, "Glad you made it, Marth! Now, let's get ya' started, Princey!"  
"Umm…Xane? One question though: Um…er…Why did you want me to come _alone_?" the prince said a bit curiously.

"Oh, Princey. Isn't it obvious? I like…" The unpredictable chameleon then paused suddenly, causing the prince to swallow nervously. After taking his fill of Marth's mortified expression, he continued, "To mess with you! Haha! You should have seen the look on your face. Whew. That was a good one. And did that answer your question?"

"Er, n–" was all Marth was able to say before being cut off.

"Great! Moving on… To help you get things straight, I'll shift into Sheeda. Then you'll start trying to make up some weird, snazzy lines to say to her by practicing and saying it to me. Got me so far, Princey?"

Marth was shocked. "That's brilliant, Xane." He said. " However, I find this a bit awkward and embarrassing–"

"Your point is?..."

"Why do I even bother?…"

"Like I said, moving on! Now watch and be amazed!"

Then, without further adieu, the chameleon closed his eyes in concentration. For a moment nothing happened, but then a great flash of light enveloped everything in the room. When, the light dimmed, Xane was no more, and in his place was the angelic Sheeda.

Soon after, in a soft and delicate voice, _Sheeda_ announced, "Let's begin."

Even though Marth knew without a doubt that the young lady in front of him was in fact Xane, he still couldn't help but be deceived by her cute smile and lovely features. This led the poor prince to lose all the confidence and poise he had built only moments ago. Then, tripping and falling over his own words, he began:

"Um, Sheeda? May I have a word with you? N-no, no. That won't do… Sheeda! I have something I need to – No! What I'm trying to say is. Ugh. That's not right either…Hm… We've known each other for awhile now, and I–"

"Oh c'mon! Get on with it! You sound like you're trying to break up with her!" he – now she – said, then added, "But in case you do, I'd like a shot at her!"

"Look, Xane," the prince said sadly, "This isn't working. Maybe I should just write a card or something…"

"No! The show must go on!" She shouted.

"Why?"

"Because I said so and I think–"

"Eureka! Why don't I – here, let me show you! Quick, Xane, hand me a quill and paper!"

"It's _Sheeda_ to you, Mister!"

"Ah, right, right. Okay… Quick, Sheeda, hand me a quill and paper!"

"There we go…"

-x-

So after an entire day of mess up, mockery, and misadventures, Prince Marth was at last ready for his ultimate challenge. For the rest of the night, the blue prince practiced his lines over and over again, slowly building his courage as well as steeling his nerves. Now the moment had arrived. At the stroke of midnight, the dawn of Christmas Day, Prince Marth called his beloved, Sheeda, into the throne room at the heart of Altea Castle. At first, Sheeda was shocked at the urgency with which he beckoned her. For what was so important that it demanded her attention at this time of night? Once she had entered the vast vaulted chamber, she saw her darling Marth smiling at her from in front the throne.

"Marth?" she asked sleep still heavy on her eyes.

"Ah! Sheeda, my dear, have a seat!" he said motioning to the throne.

When she had crossed the great gap that divided them, Sheeda slowly lowered herself into the opulent throne. As soon as she was comfortably settled in, Marth handed her a card and said, "Merry Christmas, Sheeda!"

Curiously, she opened the simple card and read the two words inside: Marry Christmas. Upon noticing the peculiar spelling of the words, she giggled, "Silly Marth! It seems that you misspelled 'Merry'! It's spelled with an 'e' not an 'a'!"

"Actually, Sheeda," Marth said simply as he flashed her a dashing smile, "No, I don't believe I did."

"Huh?" the little princess asked, tilting her head to one side, "What do you mean?"

Then slowly, the Altean Prince went down on one knee and pulled a small, blue box adorned with a red bow out of his tunic and held it outstretched in his hand. Finally, Marth looked deep into her cerulean eyes and asked:

"Sheeda, will you marry me?"

For a moment, time seemed to stand still, but tears began to well up in her eyes as realization dawned upon her. Then, Princess Sheeda jumped into his arms and captured his lips in a passionate kiss.

After separating for a gasp of air, she whispered so only his ears alone could hear, "Yes, Marth, I will… and… Marry Christmas…"

_~Fin~_

* * *

**A/N: Hoped you enjoyed it. We wish you a happy holiday! Oh yeah! I( as in Renaissance) got the idea for the title from the "calling all captains" beer commercial. Also, any critique will be worshipped and loved, because we have future stories in the making!**


End file.
